Season 3
Months after the events of Season 2, the galaxy is at war. The incident that sparked the war was a fleet of unmanned drones destroying a moon prison, attempting to assassinate a high ranking member of the Evil Shadow Government known only as Hard Candy. This caused a split in the UPS (United Planetary Systems). Many Systems representatives sought to seek military action against Phillip Chauncey Gugu who ordered his drones destroy the Moon Prison. But before a consensus was reached an internet article posted on MyFace.com, written by user ThisIsntSpooky, exposed several high ranking UPS members as working for the Evil Shadow Government. And the UPS crumbled. Singular Planets are at war with Solar Systems. Solar Systems are at war with sentient Asteroids. Cats are at war with dogs. Centuries old racism once saved exclusively for the italians now runs rampant throughout the galaxy. One planet, who seeks to speak out against this hate are the moles of Boobulon 8, and their leader High Priest Fribblation. And I quote, “Hey ya’ll, ya’ll actin’ like a bunch of Roger Klotz’s. Do ya’ll remember Disney’s Doug. Now pardon my tongue, but I just think the whole thing was horse pucky” end quote... Season 3 opens on the crew at a Ninja Warrior Tournament on Danimaltulon 6. Uriel, Tris, Zaceffron, and Glarc, Seabass' adopted son, in the stands. The Cyclops, of Cyclopulon 5, come to break up the ceremony. Madge Spooner, still a cat, meets detective, Sweet-Cream ButterSauce, and escaped "convict", Modorum in town. The group comes together as the evil shadow government, who were working with cyclops, attack the Ninja Warrior Stadium trapping it in the black ooze. The group eventually escapes the ooze and gets of there. Traveling through space they meet and defeat Codorum's "friends" who were thieves. and add to their ranks a Space Music-God, Billy Jean-Grey. The group travels to Iiawah the Beach Planet, currently host Spring break festivities. They immediately cause a riot, roping in local teen Tom. If that wasn't enough, several Crabipedes, natives of the home world steal Glarc and capture Billy Jean. The group go after them to save them only to lose Sweet-Cream ButterSauce to an antimatter grenade thrown, poorly, by Cat Madge Spooner. But right after transported to this realm is Grimrock Stonebraid, a dwarf from a different dimension wearing a sacred peanut... The native Crabipedes, turns out, are not bad and are only trying to dispose the mayor of the planet for turning their world into a party hub. The mayor is promptly killed by sniper lion, Nash Cooperman, leaving the group to be trapped in a centipede hole as they are surrounded by local law enforcements and then a fleet of space ships. The fleet belongs to the rebels who are fighting the evil space government and hope to recruit the group. All but Madge are taken to the rebel base. Where they meet Professor Professor Sheldon and a Dude Centaur. Meanwhile, Billy Jean recruits people to his group. His group all hating Cordorum end up killing him as the base is being flooded and invaded by Ninjas because of the traitor. The group stop the ninjas, but don't join the rebellion, save Uriel. The group next lands on a group on a planet with a great energy source. There is a enormous glass pyramid on the planet full of all manors of space life and Dinosaurs. The group gets trapped in the pyramid with Virgil the hemomorph, a terrible criminal recently freed. It is revealed around here as Pinot Noir returns that Tom is his son. But he does not live up to the Noir name and Pinot Noir leaves. With help of "The Dooch" and his brother they all make it to the energy source within the pyramid. The power source is a giant rock golem who's eyes start to glow at the site of Seabastian Knucklechild's black robotic limb, given to him by Fancy Stan. Sebastian, having been poisoned earlier, gives the group a nod as he attacks the giant Golem. It blinks him out of existence and it flies away with his arm. The group, now with The Dooch, Virgil, and Thin Lizzy, a Guitar Playing Lizard-Man, follow after the enormous golem. In space, they are waylaid by Pinot Noir. He has been lying in wait for the group because they have a connection to the deceased Pino T. Grigio who was contacting SeaBass from the almost-death of a realm called the See-Through-Zone. He had combined himself with robotics to make him stronger for the fight he ultimately planned for with Pino T. Grigio. He leaves them. They watch as the Golem's exterior cracks open hatching an ancient illuminated pixie like alien. It is one of many, all hatching and returning to their home world. This leads others to follow the pixies seeking guidance and healing. The group follow the pixie with the arm, only to be lead to it's original owner, Crip Wingtip. He had been fused with Blarc Bloutin, who was also there and unfused. The aliens helped the group create a portal to the See-Through-Zone, after they fought off many of their zombie ex-adversaries and Grimrock perishes falling and turning to a single gem. As the portal was created Robo Noir jumps through first. After meeting with Pino T. Grigio and helping make his boss dinner, the group bans together to fight Robo Noir and a turned Billy Jean Grey and his army. With the combined power of the group, Pino T. Grigio, returned SeaBass, and Linda Noir (Pino's Love interest and secretary as well Noir's daughter) the group beat the army and Rob-Noir and as the See-Through-Zone falls apart a portal opens. Grimrock Stonebraid's husband pops through and says come with me if you want to live and where is my husband?